Peach Toadstool
"There's Princess Peach, or Princess Toadstool. She's the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and is a damsel-in-distress-kind-of-gal in the ''Mario game series, which is my childhood favorite. Besides, being a princess among Toads and many others in that kingdom would be an easy target of the Koopa Troop and a love interest of Mario of course." --Su Ji-Hoon, Mushroom Kingdom Has Fallen '''Princess Peach' (casually Peach, formerly Princess Toadstool outside of Japan prior to Super Mario 64) is a main character in the Mario franchise, and the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. She resides in her castle along with many Toads, who act as her loyal servants. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Troop, a group led by Bowser. She is the love interest of Mario. Peach has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her gentle personality and kind temperament. Peach's gentle nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn yet cute appearance. Since her debut, Peach has appeared in installments related to the Mario game series for over three decades. Peach is occasionally a supporting character in mainstream games and almost always playable in spin-off installments. Her most prominent appearance to date is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is the major princess of Mushroom Kingdom that she joined Grand Alliance since Mario and Luigi joined them. In during Toad Town Massacre,she will have her responsible for protect Toads from Ducanger since she have her own bodyguards but she successful kill a ARVN commander who caused Toad Town Massacre,Hoàng Thảo Hà Hana. In during the Mushroom Infection, after Alexia Ashford kidnapped Mario and Luigi for make B.O.W experiment,Princess Peach will must save both of them from her that she will armed weapons and her umbrella combined. Trivia *Before Punch-Out!! (2009) was released on Wii, Kensuke Tanabe suggested that she could be included to that game (or in the in-game universe, participate a WVBA boxing match as one of Little Mac's contenders, or a boxer for short), but it was cancelled due to controversial issues involving violence against women. **So it was Donkey Kong all along since that turned out that he participated in a WVBA boxing match as one of Little Mac's contenders, or a boxer for short, which can be seen in "Mac's Last Stand," a mode where Mac would face-off against randomized contenders that he fought before with the same functions as "Title Defense" with an increased difficulty and a new rule where three losses would end his career, marking the (near) complete end of the game. **So that gives an idea where MJ Nazario would make Princess Peach a WVBA referee instead in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, as revealed by one of Glass Joe's flashbacks where he was in a Dream Bout (which is his last fight) against Mr. Dream. She was first seen in the flashback where she was announcing the Dream Bout with her introducing Mr. Dream as the undefeated, undisputed heavyweight champion of the world before she gives instructions to the two of them and referee the fight. ***It's as seen on a chapter, "What Triumphed Glass Joe," where he was talking to Marinette "Ladybug" Dupain-Cheng while he's in the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie before being hired as her bodyguard. *She was married to Mario seven years before Luigi would marry Princess Peach. **It's coincident to the wedding of Prince William and Catherine Middleton in 2011 and the Wedding of Prince Harry and Meghan Markle in 2018, and that's seven years in between. Category:Characters